Oscuras Sensaciones
by Aleiy
Summary: Los puntos de vista de la vida de Leo y de Karai desde que se conocieron, una enemistad que quiere convertirse en amistad para después llegar a un romance, ambos son tan masoquistas que se hacen todo el daño posible para mantener oculto lo que en verdad sienten uno por el otro. Basado en TMNT 2012


**Bueno vale, explico esto desde un único este es el nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando :3 Me inspire en esta hermosa pareja que me deja siempre con los pelos de punta, y el propósito de esto es hacer la trama un poco más grande entre ellos, lo que piensan, lo que viven y como son sus batallas detalladamente *-* Y también debo aclarar que cada uno va hablar conforme a su punto de vista, así que puede que se repitan unas escenas pero la perspectiva va a ser diferente, y puede que en ocasiones haya una tercera persona narrando la historia como lo hice en mi historia pasada "Yo no quiero una simple amistad" :3 que quizá la continúe xD**

_Punto de vista de Leonardo:_

Estaba enfadado no lograba entender como Raph me estaba cuestionado, actuaba como un idiota como en todas las noches siempre contradiciéndome, pero no había sido mi culpa si tan solo no hubieran cuestionado mi plan habríamos atrapado a Víbora-alga, ¡Perfecto! Si Raph sé que creía tan sabio para atrapar a los malos, le dejaría el puesto de Líder ya que al parecer él lo quería más que yo. Le largue de ahí no iba a estar donde no me querían, ya estaba cansado de Raphael y como se creía superior a todos. Me aleje lo suficiente para que ninguno fuera detrás de mí, quería estar solo, necesitaba despejarme pero no lo lograba estaba inquieto y furioso, estaba arto últimamente esto sucedía todos los días, las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraban, éramos hermanos pero pareciera que ninguno quisiera estar junto del otro todos querían actuar por su lado y eso estaba mal, Splinter siempre decía que nos mantuviéramos juntos, pero ellos siempre hacían lo contrario.

Tuve la sensación de que alguien me asechaba a distancia, había aparecido el Clan del Pie, me habían alegrado la noche, estaba enojado y necesitaba desahogarme, no me tomo más de un minuto deshacerme de ellos, había sido más fácil que la última vez había salido sin ningún rasguño lo cual me hizo sentir satisfecho, vi una silueta a lo alto, me puse en guardia, después esa sombra bajo como si desafiara la gravedad acaso…¿era una chica? su voz era profunda y dulce, me quede helado, ¿era una kunoichi? Tenía el cabello a la vista, ojos rasgados y un hermoso cuerpo, me desafío y apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar a su ataque de la nada algo me cegó la vista, "polvos segadores". _Tramposa,_ pensé. Me fue difícil verla, pero era joven como Abril, apenas la vi acercarse a mí y en un instante yo ya estaba en el suelo con una espada en el cuello. _Estoy muerto_, me arrepentí de haberme alejado de mis hermanos. La chica se descubrió el rostro dejándome conocerla, era hermosa, pero estaba lo suficiente asustado como para notarlo, la chica se presentó "_Karai"_ era su nombre, después me dejo ahí impresionado pero sobre todo ridiculizado, ¿Qué carajos había pasado? No encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarlo ni mucho menos como para entenderlo.

Pude llegar a casa, "vivo" y Mikey fue el único que me recibió bien, pero el estúpido de Raph lo empeoro todo, no valía la pena discutir con el después de todo él era el "líder" me di la vuelta y me fui. Miraba _Héroes Espaciales_ me sentía más solo que de costumbre, pero así pude darme cuenta que las relaciones amorosas era una mierda, y que bueno que no tenía que pasar por eso, porque era eso, una mierda.

Splinter llego y empezó a cuestionarme, no quise ser grosero y lo logre, sólo lo ignore, me había aburrido de siempre seguir las ordenes, llevar las cargas y no obtener nada a cambio. Como siempre Splinter tiene que tener la razón y me mando a buscar a mis hermanos, fui sin mucha gana, la verdad no tenía ganas de nada.

_Punto de vista de Karai:_

Desde que vine a Nueva York, todo era un enigma, mi padre al fin había encontrado a _Hamato Yoshi_, y no dudo en ir por él. Me llevo con él, un viaje no parecía nada mal, pero después mi vida se volvió un mar de dudas, pareciera que todos hablaban en clave, _Tortugas_, era todo lo que mencionaban, era su único objetivo, pero ¿Por qué los llamaban así? Había cosas que no entendía, miraba de un lado a otro pero todo aun me parecía más confuso que lo único que conseguía era una jaqueca horrible. Mencionaban cosas como, _Hombres tortuga, o Tortugas en forma de humanos _¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Hablaban en serio? Definitivamente lo hacían, un día uno de los mejores estudiantes y servidores de mi padre llego siendo un perro gigante deforme y su compañero delincuente en un horrible pescado gigante, ahí entendí que algo nada normal sucedía en todo eso y me parecía emocionante.

Desde ese día mi padre me puso una verdadera misión, acabar con esas Tortugas, me advirtieron que no iba a ser fácil, pues las tortugas habían sido la razón por la cual Bradford y Xever habían terminado como animales, incluso mi padre los enfrento y se le habían escapado, debían ser muy buenas en la batalla.

Mi padre me había asignado un grupo de ninjas a mi cargo, duramos unas cuantas noches buscando sin éxito alguno hasta que un día encontramos a una. Y sí, era una tortuga, la cual era enorme y tenía la forma de un humano, caminaba de un lado a otro golpeando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, nos escabullimos para acercarnos a esa cosa, mande a mis ninjas por delante, y esa cosa hablo, yo no sabía eso, me pareció interesante, pero más interesante fue que mis ninjas terminaron en el suelo heridos en cuestión de segundos y no habían logrado siquiera tocarlo. Lo observe detalladamente, me le enfrente y se quedó inmóvil, lo desafié, tenía un viejo truco mío, pero muy efectivo. Logre dejarlo sin vista unos instantes y fue tan fácil tenerlo a mis pies, pude observarlo detalladamente, parecía un niño, y estaba asustado, pude cortarle la cabeza pero me pareció algo único, e interesante, era la primera vez que observaba algo así de increíble, y no lo iba a arruinar en una noche, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me había divertido? No lo recuerdo, porque yo nunca me divertí, toda mi vida fue un duro y exigente entrenamiento, esta vez era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad que esta misteriosa cuidad me brindaba y la iba a aprovechar, esta vez era libre y me iba a divertir. Me presente, quería que mi nombre y mi cara no la fuera a olvidar nunca, quería volverlo a ver y si lograba verme, llegaría a mi sin pensarlo, decidí no acabar con él ese instante, había algo que me había llamado la atención de él, la forma en la que me miraba…eso había tomado mi completa atención.

**Espero les guste, no olviden dejar su comentario para saber si continuarla o no u.u**


End file.
